brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Dadaw
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —ToaMatau2004 (talk) 21:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) |} Please don't add pictures unless you plan on using them. Thanks, and don't worry this isn't a warning! DocDoom2-- 22:51, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Images I fixed your images. DOGLOVER129 (talk) 19:13, November 23, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 *Thanks. Your Welcome :) DOGLOVER129 (talk) 19:20, November 23, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 impersonator I am not the impersonator. you seem nice dadaw but this slumbo thing has gone on for to long. I don't want to argue with you. it is also odd that at first you were reluctant about the idea of talking to slumbo. keep your eye out for anyone suspicious. Lavertus (talk) 08:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) *And again I am not the impersonator, I beilive for you about thet Slumbo is nice, but I am not the impersonator. --Nurp-Naut and Kraw. (talk) 10:49, December 8, 2014 (UTC) come on chat pleaseCoolcab1 (talk) 00:39, December 24, 2014 (UTC) *Coolcab I forget that I was on the chat I am wait. --Nurp-Naut and Kraw. (talk) 13:29, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Hi there dadaw, i thought you might like this. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=l98vUoKj4wk There have been 3 seasons of this documentry on that channel. lavertus (talk) 20:49, December 28, 2014 (UTC) eyes in the german catalog I don't know for sure what the eyes are. I think that they are ninjago as I think I have seen them on other pages including the first page advertising ninjago. lavertus (talk) 08:12, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Your question Hi, if I can remember correctly, you asked me a question about Britain in the 1900s last night. I haven't read through it much but I think that this link might help you: http://www.20thcenturylondon.org.uk/timeline/1900-1909 Hope it helps, lavertus (talk) 19:37, January 5, 2017 (UTC) -Thanks, I take a look at that. --Dadaw (talk) 20:26, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Batman How do I find the pictures at cache.lego.com? IDK how to explain it, but it work like using the source of the images and finding out what part of the image name/location you have to change. working Hi, chat is working now. From what I've seen on the community central, the network just went down for maintenance. lavertus (talk) If you want to you can delete all my blogs, pictures and threads on my message wall on the Mixels wiki. For pictures it might be best to remove all the unused ones.Thanks--Toa Matau 16:09, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Admin I'm adding you to the Admins page as a temporary Admin, if that's ok be because the others don't check their messages and I will be in and out of activity. http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Brickipedia:Administrators Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 08:51, August 4, 2017 (UTC) If someone repeatedly adds informtion that is wrong, you should message them and tell them to check their sources. Lavertus, Bureaucrat of Brickipedia (talk) 10:21, August 6, 2017 (UTC) We have warning templates for this kind of thing. I think for this it is {{warn|unconfirmed} --Toa Matau 11:38, August 6, 2017 (UTC) I sent a message after Lav sent the message.--Dadaw (talk) 11:44, August 6, 2017 (UTC) I need your help Could you email Toa or Lav about that ShadEmman guy? That nerd is spoiling my Custom. Thank you very much. Starting from this evening, I'll be off, so, please, watch this sometimes. *Got it--Dadaw (talk) 13:38, August 21, 2017 (UTC) The LEGO Ninjago Movie Maybe could you please put a temporary protection "Block new and unregistered users" on the film page? It could avoid those weird links that are added because "Candace02", "Dnlricky1" and "GardaTaruna" are all new accounts only opened in order to spam the page. --Tu-Sais-Qui (talk) 18:20, September 22, 2017 (UTC) (admin of the french Wiki LEGO) I hope, you and Lavertus will be on chat this evening. I need to tell you something very important. Shiva Talk Customs 18:35, September 22, 2017 (UTC)